Сверхзвуковой Соник
Сверхзвуковой Соник (音速のソニック, Onsoku no Sonikku) — злодей, впервые появляется как телохранитель Зениру. Ингода берет роль антигероя. Он рассматривает Сайтаму как своего заклятого противника, хотя у последнего на этот счет другое мнение. Внешность Соник молодой человек с очень женственным лицом, у него черные волосы средней длины, связанные в пучок, и большие серые глаза. Заметной чертой его лица, являются, фиолетовые полоски под глазами. Он, как правило, носит обтягивающий боди, черного цвета с выделенными металлическими обшивками, расположенные на уровне голени, рук, плеч, груди и талии, а также длинный фиолетовый шарф. На его теле располагаются множество шрамов. Он всегда носит с собой ниндзято, и другое оборудование для ниндзи, такие как кунаи и сюрикены. После боя с Геносом, Соник теряет свой пучок волос и остается с рыхлыми, укороченными волосами. Sonic full appearance.png|Внешность Характер Несмотря на внешнее хладнокровие, Соник постоянно жаждет битвы и испытывает эстетическое удовольствие от схватки с сильным противником. Выдает его пресловутая "плохая привычка", что выражается в виде пугающе-маниакальной улыбки. На самом же деле характер у Соника довольно взрывной, что он ярко продемонстрировал при знакомстве с Сайтамой. Мало того, Соника совершенно не пугает превосходящая мощь противника — выбрав себе цель, он готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы привлечь её внимание (вплоть до массовых разрушений и атаки гражданских). К героям, как таковым, относится пренебрежительно — считает их мусором и жалкими слабаками, неспособными кого-либо защитить или совладать с достойным противником. Сюжет Ассоциация героев Арка "Райская группа" Сначала Соник выступает в роли телохранителя персонажа по имени мистер Зениру, защищая его от группы, называющей себя Райская группа. Соник появляется перед группой и их лидером, Молотоголовым, когда они приближаются к зданию Зениру. Появившись перед группой и заявив, что он никогда не оставлял в живых ни одного человека, он быстро рассылает всю группу, кроме лидера, способного вовремя блокировать атаку Соника. После того, как Соник уклонялся и впоследствии издевался над атаками Молотоголовых, он нанёс ему удар в затылок. Предполагая, что Молотоголовый потерпел поражение, он звонит, чтобы сообщить о своем успехе, но когда он возвращается, он видит, что Молотоголовый ушёл. Following after him he meets Saitama whom he then attempts to attack, first with a kunai that Saitama catches, then with his sword - which was also caught and subsequently broken by Saitama. Saitama tries to explain that he isn't part of The Paradise Group and that he's actually a guy who's a hero for fun, but Sonic doesn't listen and says that his pride won't let him have had someone block him that many times. Saitama then calls him out on the fact that Sonic really just wants to fight him because he is strong. A fight ensues that shows off Sonic's incredible speed, only to end abruptly when the ninja runs his crotch into Saitama's fist. Sonic momentarily recovers, claiming that because he has found a strong opponent he was leaving to train, adding that the next time they meet would be the last and that he would kill Saitama. All while writhing in pain from injuring his groin. Арка "Национальный реестр супергероев" Saitama is running about, worrying about losing his heroes license when Sonic throws a kunai at him and he catches it. Sonic begins to threaten Saitama, but Saitama interrupts him, saying that they could do this another time and begins to walk away. This angers Sonic who then draws his sword and rushes at Saitama to attack, but Saitama quickly turns around and bites Sonic's sword in half. Sonic stands still for a second, confused by what had just happened until Saitama threatens to punch him, causing Sonic to shudder from the menacing aura. At that point the two of them are distracted by Tanktop Tiger who has shown up to investigate the person who'd been running around town (Saitama) and starts to threaten Saitama until Sonic throws several exploding shuriken at Tanktop Tiger which causes him to pass out. Observing that Saitama is a hero, Sonic declares that he will create a situation that will force Saitama to fight him, then jumps back and throws several more exploding shuriken which Saitama is prepared to block, but instead fly off in different directions, hitting the surrounding buildings and causing a lot of mayhem. Sonic continues to do this until Saitama jumps up behind him and karate chops him in the back of the head which throws him to the ground hard enough that it leaves an impression of his gleeful face in the pavement. Экстра глава: "Тюрьма" As Sonic became a villain, he is quickly taken to prison, but manages to break out several times, often in the blink of an eye, until the guards are forced to put him in restraints and send him to the maximum security Smelly Lid Prison. There, he effortlessly defeats the prisoners who dare to challenge him, even causing one to scream out in pain, which in turn causes the "boss", Puri-Puri Prisoner, to shout at the other prisoners in irritation. After listening to a description of Puri-Puri Prisoner, Sonic then witnesses his breakout due to watching the Sea King's rampage on television; recognizing his strength, he follows the man out of the prison. Арка "Морской царь" Sonic escapes from prison when Puri-Puri-Prisoner broke out to save J-City from the Sea King. Sonic watches the fight between Puri-Puri and Sea King and notices that Puri-Puri was acting tough and he is really in trouble and thought that he can take out both of them with no problem. After Sea King defeats Puri-Puri, he annoyed Sonic which made him want to fight the monster. Sea King attempts to punch Sonic who easily dodges causing him to attack Sonic several more times, with the ninja dodging the attacks and eventually landing a kick on Sea Kings face. After landing the kick a snake-like thing appears in front of Sonic and attempts to bite him, but only manages to rip his shirt. The creature is actually a long Moray that is coming out of Sea Kings mouth. Sea King goes to attack with his Moray again, but Sonic dodges it and smashes Sea King's mouth shut, causing him to bite off the Moray. Sea King then attempts to use a chain of punches on Sonic, who easily dodges and jumps at Sea King, attacks him and lands on the roof of a nearby building. However when he looks back, the Sea King is laughing. Sea King the launches himself at Sonic and crashes into the roof of the building, with Sonic barely being able to dodge in time. After dodging away from Sea Kings attack, Sonic jumps off to a different building, but before he has a chance to do anything, Sea King shows up. He then reveals that after he'd left the sea his body had shriveled up, but the rain enabled him to return to his true form. Sonic manages to escape, leaving behind his prison outfit in the Sea King's grip. Sonic then appears on a nearby roof naked, vowing that the next time the two would meet would be their last, after which he leaves. Then he meets Genos on the way who asked him who he was. Instead, he warned him about the Sea King and leaves. Sonic returns later on with his full ninja outfit, prepared to fight the Sea King once more, but is too late, as Saitama had already eliminated the Sea King. Великое пророчество Арка "Группировка Фубуки" Сильное желание Соника убить Сайтаму продолжается, в этот раз, он нападает на героя-любителя возле его же дома, когда он закончил сражение с Фубуки. Несмотря на взрыв, Генос берёт всё под свой контроль. Демонстрируя свою новую скорость, Соник просит Сайтаму смотреть на то, как он превратит его ученика в груду метала, а затем, и самого учителя. Генос вызывается сразиться с Соником чтобы тот больше не беспокоил Сайтаму. Став лицом к лицу, Соник только насмехается над Геносом и говорит, что его скорость сравнима со скоростью черепахи, в ответ Генос только говорит, что в предыдущий раз, он не сражался в полную силу. Активируя своё тело, Генос моментально исчезает с поля зрения и появляется возле Соника нанеся тому удар от которого ниндзя уворачивается, продолжая нападать на противника, а Соник в свою очередь уворачиваться от достаточно большой скорости движений Геноса только задается вопросом, поскольку киборг пытается исключительно ударить за спину, а затем, его раздражает, что киборг хочет показать тому свою скорость, якобы решил, что быстрее него. Теряя бдительность, Соник лишается частички волос (конского хвостика) что ещё больше злит ниндзя. Решив закончить, Генос пользуется невнимательностью Соника и наносит тому Пулеметный Удар от которого Соник неожиданно уворачивается и становится гораздо быстрее, что с легкостью помогло бы ему прикончить Геноса, если бы не вмешательство Сайтамы, который говорит, что Соник его сильно раздражает, так что в этот раз он возьмется за него всерьёз. Соник рад этим словам и поэтому раскрывает свою недавно изученную "совершенную технику", но все ещё сомневается, сможет ли победить Сайтаму. Затем, Сайтама использует один из своих серьёзных упражнений по прыжкам в стороны, чтобы победить Соника, который просто в шоке от столь невообразимой скорости и тут же попадает под ударную волну и проигрывает. Затем, Соник исчезает, когда Генос говорит, что Сайтама его убил.'' '' Catch and Smash Sonic encounters Saitama in the K-City Nature Park and challenges him to a fight once more. He tries out his new equipment against Saitama and initially it seemed to work. However once again, Sonic loses when Saitama accidentally elbowed him in the groin and he lets Sonic go again. Способности Как ниндзя, Соник, владеет техникой незаметного присутствия и сверхзвуковой скорости. Так же он умело использует свой арсенал для атаки противника. Физические способности: Огромная Скорость: главная способность Соника - его чрезвычайно высокая скорость. Он способен уклонятся от валунов и деревьев, брошенных в него с невероятной силой. То, как Соник получил свою способность, неизвестно, но до сих пор единственным человеком, который в состоянии не отставать и превзойти его скорость, является Сайтама. Невероятная Сила: Несмотря на его хилую внешность, сила Соника заключается не только в его скорости. У него также есть внушительный уровень силы, к примеру он может вывихнуть плечо едва дотронувшись до него. Стиль боя * Мастер ниндзюцу: Соник опытный ниндзя, он владеет стилем ниндзюцу и знает много различных методов умерщвления противника одним ударом. * Лобовая Атака: прямая фронтальная атака на высокой скорости, достаточной для того, чтобы тот, кто ее использовал, на долю секунды пропал из поля зрения оппонента (Максимальный урон не известен). * Похороны теней: высокоскоростная атака, основанная на мгновенном перемещении, при помощи которого Соник создает множественные подобия клонов и обрушивает на противника сокрушительную атаку сразу с нескольких направлений (В схватке с Сайтамой он смог довести число копий до 7). * Лезвие ветра: сложный акробатический прием, где Соник колоссально раскручивает свое тело и использует энергию крутящего момента, вкладывая ее в один оглушительный удар. Снаряжение Соник всегда носит с собой базовое вооружение ниндзя. *''Ниндзято:' 'Соник носит меч с прямым лезвием, черными ножнами и фиолетовой рукояткой. Он чрезвычайно острый и способен разрубать кости.' ' *Кунай'': '''Всегда носит с собой неопределенное количество кунай и прескрасно умеет с ними обращаться. *Взрывной Сюрикен: Соник всегда держит при себе сюрикены, которые при взаимодействии с другими объектами взрываются. *Дымовой Сюрикен:' Соник так же носит сюрикены, которые оставляют след дыма. Они используются, чтобы скрыть его в дымовом облаке. Другие способности 'Кулинарные навыки:' Соник обладает превосходными кулинарными навыками, как это было показано, когда он готовил клетки монстра, чтобы сьесть их на ужин. Различия между аниме и мангой Эпизод 9 *Соник убегает для того чтобы достать оружие и снаряжение, он был замечен Сайтамой, в то время как он ехал вместе с Безлицензионным Велосипедистом. Как только Соник достал все необходимое оборудование, он отправился назад, но было уже слишком поздно так как Сайтама уже устранил Морского Короля. Эпизод 11 *Соник услышал по радио о вторжении на Город А, он был готов для сражения против захватчиков, поскольку это означает что он имеет шанс найти Сайтаму для реванша. Основные сражения *Соник против Райской Группы - Победа *Соник против Сайтамы (Город F) - Поражение *Соник против Морского Царя - Поражение *Соник против Геноса - Прервано *Соник против Сайтамы (Город Z) - Поражение *Соник против Сайтамы (Город K) - Поражение Цитаты *(Геносу) ''"Вам, вечно играющим в «сделаем-вид-что-сражаемся-ради-правосудия», ни за что не удастся ни его победить, ни защитить то, что вам дорого." *(Ссылаясь на Сайтаму) "Почему-то каждый раз, когда я сражаюсь с тобой, я думаю, что не смогу победить...И если я не одержу над тобой верх и не прогоню эту глупую мысль, я не смогу двигаться дальше."'' Интересные факты *Личный номер Соника в тюрьме был 4188. *Из-за слишком женственной внешности Соника много поклонников думали что он на самом деле женщина. *В аниме Соник был озвучен Кадзи Юки, актером, получившим известность за озвучку Эрена Йегера (Атака Титанов), Аято Кирисима (Токийский Гуль), Юкине (Бездомный Бог), Кодзуме Кенма. (Волейбол!!) *ONE сказал, что вооруженный Соник мог бы справится с Морским Королем до начала ливня.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *Известным мемом про Соника является то, что в каждом столкновении с Сайтамой, тот огребает в самом унизительном положении. Первый раз он влетает паховой областью на кулак, второй раз, будучи ударенным каратистским ударом в голову, оставил кратер в толще бетона, третий раз его сильнейший прием был остановлен Серьезной Техникой Сайтамы, и в четвертый раз (в спец. выпуске) Сайтама ударил его локтем (возможно случайно) по причинным местам, пока тот был дизориентирован. (В этом случае согласно манге, а не вебкомиксу) *Фиолетовые линии под глазами Соника, отсылка на игроков американского футбола и были вдохновлены Eyeshield 21, другой мангой написанной Yusuke Murata.http://i.imgur.com/ZaX9Vj1.jpg Примечания | |} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Злодеи